Elrics' Holocaust
by Dreena14
Summary: dated after the Conquerors of Shambala, Edward and Alphonse Elric are trapped is Nazi Germany, trying to live life as normally as possible, when a letter will change it all.possible AlNoah pairing in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other the characters! Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do own the rights to this particular story, and any additional characters.

Author's Notes: Hey there!!! Happy you're reading this; thought I'd give you all a few heads up on what I'm writing about here. I recently watched the Fullmetal movie and found that even though the ending was amazing and is the best ending to an Anime I've seen so far, I had my own visions of what I wanted to happen. So I have decided to write them down as a fan fiction dating to after the movie ends. Have fun and please send me all the comments you can, good or bad.

Edward looked out the foggy window and watched his brother sadly in the reflection. They had barely been back together for a month and already life was getting strewn all over the place. His head bowed low as he pressed his forehead against the window.

"Dammit" he mumbled. "dammit dammit dammit..." he repeated those words until a firm grip was placed on his shoulder.

"Brother please calm down, It might not be as bad as it seems." Edward turned his head to the side and stared solemnly into the eyes of his younger sibling.

"How, how might it not be as bad as it seems? They're taking you away! Away to fight in a-" Ed's words were caught in his throat and he found that he had no strength to finish the sentence.

"-A war." Al finished.

"There's got to be something we can do! Something to get you out of this." Ed's rage began to boil up inside, and it was evident in the tone of his voice.

"Calm down brother, they can't keep me away. Technically I'm only 13, and please settle down, you're going to wake Noah!" Al indicated to the room at the end of the hall that Noah was sleeping in. Ed let out a long rasping breath and attempted to relax a bit. He was positive that no longer how stressed or upset he was about the situation, Al was probably feeling ten times worse. The two of them stood by the kitchen window for what felt like hours before one of them spoke again.

"I might not have a choice about this brother." Al's hand loosened on Ed's shoulder as he prepared to continue. "If I don't go, I'll be seen as a criminal, and a deserter. That will only cause more trouble and place both you and Noah in danger." There was another stretch of silence before Ed had managed to word his sentence appropriately.

"I know, but I don't like it." Hated it was more like it. He hated the idea that he might lose his younger brother, again. Ed had spent too much time, and put too much on the line to keep Alphonse safe only to have some racist dictator psycho take him away. It wasn't fair. To either of them!

"We should get some sleep brother. Being tired isn't going to do us any good." Ed mumbled out what was meant to be a reply before both of them headed off to their rooms. Ed stole one last glance at his brother before hitting the lights and crawling into bed.

In the next room Alphonse lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. He was surprised he managed to hold back his tears for so long. It seemed fate was not done with him or his brother yet. Another Fuhrer, another world. Joy.

As Al lay there, the images of the night kept running through his mind. The soldier in the doorway, the letter with 'Alphonse Elric' so neatly written on the front next to the Nazi symbol. And having to watch the emotional train wreck happen behind his brothers eyes, while inside himself the same thing was happening. Al tossed and turned in his bed for another hour before he finally managed to fall asleep.

Well there you have it! Chapter One!!

Edited by Nick & Doug!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters in it. I am merely an obsessive Fan girl with a talent for writing: P All of the additional characters and plot twists however are mine.

Author's Notes: WOOT Chapter 2!! Thanks for continuing to read my story, and sorry it took so long. There were some issues with the editing process. Issues as in there wasn't any editing happening cough nick cough cough lol. Anyways I'm definitely excited about the way it's going and look forward to the future of my fanfict. I would like to thank my editors for their help and support as well. I'm afraid without them, this story would fail horribly. I'd also like to thank neopyrocitrine for my first official review!! If enough come in I will start posting them at the end of my stories...possibly.

Noah woke early that morning with an uneasy feeling. Something about the atmosphere in the apartment told her that things were about to change. She rose and headed into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. She stood in her doorway and took in the apartments layouts. Trying to calm the uneasiness that held her. The hallway where the bedrooms were located was still a little dark. Her room was at the end of the hall, the bathroom was to her right at the end, and Ed & Al's bedrooms were to her left. As she strode past their rooms on the way to the kitchen she glanced into Ed's room and noticed he was sleeping in a very odd position for him. Normally Ed slept on his back, half off his bed, with the sheets thrown all over the place. And he was always wearing only boxers. Tonight though, Ed was curled up facing the wall that separated his and Al's rooms, with all the blankets pulled close to him. Noah walked a little further and checked in on Al. He also was sleeping oddly. Instead of being on his stomach with his head buried in a pile of pillows, he was in the exact same position as Ed was. Curled up facing Ed on the other side of the wall. Both boys had troubled expressions on their faces.

Noah proceeded to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Today it was eggs and bacon. Milk for Al and orange juice for Ed. With the frying pan heating on the stove, and the eggs and bacon out waiting on the counter, she set about setting the table. Grabbing a pile of white plates, she worked in a clockwise rotation. Ed's place, Her's then back around to Al's. But once she reached Al's place she found a manila envelope sitting on the table at his place. With her free hand, she picked it up and snooped the return address. The second her eyes focused on the symbol stamped on the front her body froze up in shock. A Draft notice. Alphonse had been drafted!

"No...no it can't be." The plate slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. She staggered backwards, dropping the letter on the floor and reached out behind her to try and stabilize herself. Unaware of her surroundings, she ended up grabbing onto the oven handle which opened and pulled her down. Her elbow hitting the handle of the pan, knocking it off the stovetop (dragging the eggs down with it) and onto the exposed skin on her calve.

Ed woke with a jolt to the Noah's screams of pain coming from the kitchen. He stumbled out of bed, untangled himself from his bedding, and bolted to the kitchen. He arrived in the kitchen, Alphonse right behind him, to find a mess. Noah was sitting on the floor next to an open oven and was clutching a hand to her leg. Ed could see the burn-like redness on the area around her hand.

"Noah what happened?" Al dropped down onto the floor next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ed knelt down in front of her and removed the hand from her leg to examine the injury.

"This looks like a burn," He placed his hand on the red mark but removed it quickly when he saw her flinch. "How did this happen?"

"The frying pan, it fell." She motioned to the pan that lay forgotten on the other side of the small kitchen.

"I'm getting a damp cloth." Al got up and headed for the sink. Meanwhile Ed helped Noah up off the floor and over to the table to sit down. Alphonse brought her the cloth for her burn when he noticed the envelope on the floor by her feet.

"Oh no." Kneeling down, Al picked up the draft noticed and stared sadly at it. Hating every letter typed inside. Looking over at his older brother, he saw the same hurt expression on his face that was there last night.

"I'm so sorry Al," Noah cried, burying her face in the cloth. Forgetting all about its original use.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Al stared at the floor, his vision becoming blurry from new tears. "There's nothing to do about it either."

"You don't know that!! You're only 13 Al! Legally you're not old enough to fight in a war!" Noah was towering over Alphonse at this point. Her face was full of tears, but held a determined, angry expression on it. "There has to be-"

"Noah CALM DOWN!" Both of there heads turned in Ed's direction. "We aren't doing Al any good by standing here freaking out over it! We will stop this! No one is going anywhere. Alphonse and I have been through a lot and survived, all three of us have, so I'm not about to let some bastard fuhrer get in the way!!" During that whole speech, Alphonse studied his brother's face thoroughly to try and find a hint. Something that might clue him in on what Ed was thinking. He didn't see the plan, but what he did see upset him dearly. A tear. Although it was only there for a second before it was swept away, it was still there. It took a lot to make his brother upset enough to shed tears. So the fact that it was happen now, did not mean well for any of them.

"I-I'll get back to breakfast." As she made a move for the kitchen, her foot slid on the eggs on the ground. Al moved quickly to catch her. Ed breathed a sigh of exhaustion.

"Hold on. I'll go for more eggs." Ed turned and headed back to his room to get dressed, shutting the door with a snap. Al and Noah exchanged glances then set to work clearing up the mess.

Woot Chapter 2!! And if you've read this far that means your actually enjoying this...I hope, so...YAY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything relating to Fullmetal Alchemist is not my original idea, plot and additional characters however are!

Author's notes: Thanks for continuing to read!! Hopefully the next couple of chapters won't take as long... NICK!! Haha JK JK Don't give him a hard time! I don't know where I'd be without his help. You'd probably all stab me from all my spelling errors! I know he was pretty ashamed of me after editing that last chapter. Also, I got a message about some WWII Holocaust info that I've apparently been missing. First off, I'm sorry if I offend anyone with this story. A lot of what I'll be writing will be from Ed and Al's points of view so they also won't be aware of a lot of stuff that's happening and is to be expected in 1930's Germany. Secondly I'd like to point out that I am only a 16 year old Canadian high school student who has never been taught WWII or anything relating to the Holocaust this far so not everything I write is going to be accurate. I am however researching the Holocaust so as the story goes on the history in it will continue to become more accurate. Thanks for reading .

[BTW if anyone knows how to do these separator things I wouldn't mind the help!

Ed dressed half-assed in the dark and slipped out the apartment door. The fresh air will do him some good. He needed to clear his thoughts if he planned on getting Al out of this mess.

'Lets see, we could hope on a train and leave the country," Ed began listing off his pro's and con's. 'No the military have probably got that covered this far in. We could proclaim Al dead! But what if they want proof,' Ed continued like this for another 3 or 4 block. Each situation getting lamer than the last.

"Dammit, alchemy would be REEEAAAALLLLY helpful right about now!" Grumbling the words, Edward kicked a stone into the empty streets, and then finally headed on to the grocers. As he got closer however, he started hearing disturbing noises coming from an independently owned, Jewish business. At least, it used to be a Jewish business. Its name had been changed, probably to hide the Jewish part from the government. The business was all lit up, and shouting could be heard clearly. Ed picked up his pace.

"Hurry the fuck up!" A male voice boomed from within followed by rapid gunshots. Ed broke into a dead run to the business entrance. The sight was appalling. Two dark haired German men, both sporting Swastika's were standing over part of a Jewish family. A mother holding an infant and a crying little boy in the corner. A few feet away an old man lay face down in a pool of blood, which was steadily growing larger. A third soldier was dragging a teenage girl down the stairs by her hair. Her father close behind.

"What the Hell-" Ed felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, sending him down hard on the floor. Before he even had a chance to let his vision refocus, a hand grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head up.

"You must have some sort of death wish kid. Being a hero will only get you looking like him!" keeping his grip on Ed, he shouted to the other three. "Alright, load them up!"

A few hours later, the sun had risen fully and Alphonse took to pacing around the kitchen. While Noah sat at the table, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Something's not right." Alphonse stated finally after his tenth or so lap. "I have to look for him." He headed to the door but was stopped by Noah colliding with him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Please Alphonse," she sniffed, tightening her grip on him. "Please- promise you'll come back. Come back to me." Al had to smile. Even if he came back, he would only have to leave later with the draft. He turned to face her.

"I promise." with that she kissed him light on the cheek and forced her self to release Al from her arms. Al blushed and quickly turned away. "A- ok. I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Yay Chapter 3 is finished . message me what you think!


End file.
